guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin's Promise
Location Anyone have any idea where this skill is located. Its a difficult one to find. --Draygo Korvan 15:03, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :I still have not been able to locate this skill. No other online resource yet has this skill located. --Draygo Korvan 10:16, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::You may want to check the Divine Path area. I'm pretty sure I saw the assassin boss there using this skill. 13:27, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::Divine Path is has no hostiles! Did you mean Imperial Sanctum? — Stabber ✍ 13:29, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Actually I ment Raisu Palace (Explorable) which is basically the same thing as the Divine Path area just in different cicumstances. Either way the assassin boss there doesn't have it, I just checked. 13:59, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Yep not there, I created the stub for the boss that was there. I'm pretty convinced right now that this skill is not yet on a boss in PvE. --Draygo Korvan 15:42, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Recent update added this boss to the Forest or the Jade sea (probably both) going to find it when I can play GW. --Draygo Korvan 09:39, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::I checked the luxon explorable areas outside of Cavalon and was unable to find this skill in that area. I still have to recheck the entire Kurzick territories, hopefully this skill will be found soon.--Draygo Korvan 15:23, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::My Customer support ticket on this matter has been moved to QA, hopefully we will see a resolution on thie problem soon. --Draygo Korvan 13:39, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Woot anet added it, hopefully. Now we gotta figure out where.--Draygo Korvan 22:34, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Elite Mission Only? That seems like quite a touchy subject. I don't think anyone will like the idea of a skill that can only be obtained by a few players, and I recommend that the comment be removed until proof is put forward. It could just as easily be found in a challenge mission. - Kingrames :I guess. However every other elite is available outside those elite missions. I doubt that this skill is in any elite mission. I will remove that comment until proof is put forward. Also please sign your comments with four tilde's ~~~~ or press the signature button on the edit menu. --Draygo Korvan 14:21, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Never noticed that before. Thanks. --Kingrames 19:09, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :There are no bosses in the Elite Missions. Both Urgoz and Kanaxai, and their aspects, are normal creatures with no auras, like Shiro and the Undead Lich. 62.241.240.86 19:22, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Attributes So I'm guessing the attribute line is projected and not proven since its up to 18 and no one has found it in PvE yet? (T/ ) 21:29, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :That is my guess too. There are too many impossible attribute points in the progression table throughout GuildWiki... Though it is possible to check up to 17 via PvP, if there are 20% +1 Deadly Arts weapons. -PanSola 21:38, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::And indeed there are. The preorder weapons include a pair of daggers. Poisonous dragon fangs of dagger mastery. --Kingrames 00:43, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::Those give a chance of +1 dagger mastery, not +1 deadly arts. --adeyke 00:44, 17 May 2006 (CDT) PanSola just changed it to reflect there is a possible 18. However, I'm very doubtful you could ever see a +1 to deadly arts dagger mod. I say we keep it at 17 untill someone can show us a shield or something with +1 deadly arts on it. (T/ ) 16:42, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Why are you doubtful of +1 to deadly arts? - 16:46, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::AFAIK, non-caster weapons can only have the chance of +1 to that weapon's attribute. For example, axes can only have +1 axe mastery and bows can only have +1 marksmanship. That would mean that daggers can only have +1 daggery mastery. Since there aren't any assassin weapons or off-hand items that aren't daggers, this would mean that it's not possible to get one with +1 to an assassin attribute other than dagger mastery. --adeyke 17:02, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Not quite. It should still be possible, just kinda hard to find. For example, I have a shield of +1 Fire Magic and a shield of +1 Strength. It should be feasible, then, for a +1 Shadow Arts and +1 Deadly Arts shield to exist... perhaps even a +1 Critical Strikes. However, finding such is a different story entirely. - Greven 17:30, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Only thing is, how do we know how much it would do with the blessing? Currently this skill does not exist in PvE and thus cannot be tested with blessings.--Draygo Korvan 17:38, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Uh, I think your question is moot. We leave it as question mark until the value can be filled in. Does anyone seriously believe Anet intentionally made this skill unavailable for PvE? Does anyone seriesly believe Anet hasn't heard that this skill hasn't been seen in PvE at all? - 17:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Looking for it now Checking the Jade Sea, can anyone check the forest? (T/ ) 22:30, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Checking forest--Draygo Korvan 22:41, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::I'm thinking its a Yeti since there isnt an assassin Yeti boss already. (T/ ) 22:53, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::IT HAS BEEN FOUND!--Draygo Korvan 22:56, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Located - Xuekao, the Deceptive (Pongmei Valley)--Xis10al 23:21, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Confirmed. However, it seems to have replaced Way of the Empty Palm... while I know there's one other boss who has it, he's only during a particular non-repeatable quest. It seems unusual that ArenaNet would limit its capture in that way. - Greven 23:22, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::: Grenth's Balance is limited that way.--Jack Valmont 03:43, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::::No it isn't: :::::* Facet of Darkness (The Dragon's Lair) :::::* Mragga (Frozen Forest only during The Hero's Challenge) :::::* Kuongshang (Nahpui Quarter mission) :::::One boss that has it is only available in a quest. The other two are mission bosses, which are easily repeatable. --Rainith 03:48, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::::: beat me to it gr :p Skuld 03:49, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::Of course my necro got it from a Grentch, not one of these other common bosses. :P --Rainith 03:55, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Celestial Skills I was wondering if this could be use to recharge the Celestial Skill in the last two missions of the game. As I'm not there yet, could anyone else check? --theeth 14:23, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :It does not recharge res signets. I am willing to bet that it doesn't recharge celestial skills. — Stabber ✍ 14:25, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::You were right. Too bad. :( --theeth 20:32, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Clarification section Got a little beef with the wording. Assassin's Promise can remove the recharging of those skills. Take for instance you get hit with distracting shot while using a res sig and the res sig is recharging, Assassin's Promise would make it availible for use. Assassin's Promise does indeed 'Recharge' those 2 one shot skills, but they are already considered recharged after they are used once. In addition such clarification is not given to the skill Oath shot, which does nearly the same thing. I would say the section should be removed. --Draygo Korvan 09:45, 1 June 2006 (CDT) : I just added an explanatory section to recharge. If that survives, it should be sufficient to link recharged in the skill description. ::Check the talk page of recharge, I think we need to reword the res sig disabled forever part >.< (Not a fifty five 10:09, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) Multiple Assassins on one target What happens if two Assassins use this skill on the same target and the target dies while hexed? Whose skills will be recharged? :- the Assassins who put the initial hex on the victim? :- the Assassins who put the 2nd hex on the victim (and thereby overwrote the original one)? :- both Assassins (as both made the promise the victim will die)? Theoretically, the 2nd option is correct -> The 2nd Assassin's skills will be recharged, because his hex overwrote the original one (as you know, a target can't be hexed twice with the same hex, the old one is always replaced by the new. This rule applies to most things). But, things happen and I can't be 100% sure if what i said actually happens....someone will have to go to Battle Isles and check :) --Torins 08:33, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :Actually, the rule is a target cannt be penalized twice by the same hex effect cast by different casters. I would believe it works like Parasitic Bond, where both casters gain benefit. This is untested theorycraft though, better find two ppl with the skill to test it to be safe. - 09:11, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::Further, are the layered hexes invisible? Say, sins A and B hex the target one after the other. Just before the target dies, its ally Remove(s) Hex. When it dies, do A's skills recharge? Kessel 20:45, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Since nobody had yet answered this question, I decided to test it with Zenmai. Both benefit from casting the hex. VegJed 22:15, 17 November 2006 (CST) Avatar Skills? Does this recharge disabled skills? i.e., could you use Avatar of Balthazar -> Arcane Mimicry (on an ally with Assassin's Promise) -> Assassin's Promise, and in that way keep it up all times? Yaki 09:33, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Yeh, but you have to kill in 5 seconds, more trouble than it is worth — Skuld 10:06, 31 January 2007 (CST)